User talk:Pepperpunch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster Maestro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kraazg (Talk) 19:00, August 26, 2012 How I get Pictures To get the images, I go to the card on my gallery in game and snap a picture with my ipod. (It takes up too much of the screen so I take two pics actually) I then email it to myself and then slice the two images together on my computer. Not easy, but it gets the best pics.EverBound (talk) 00:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Crew You can create a wiki crew if you'd like, but I personally am trying not to join any crews. Just make sure you can 100% trust everyone you let in the crew. As for my pics, thanks and I'm using an iphone 4s actually. Nice high res screen.EverBound (talk) 01:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) MonsterBox fields When using the MonsterBox, just leave anything that doesn't apply to the monster blank. The default coding will put "None" or even hide the field depending on the situation. It's just a way to make everything even across the wiki. Thanks!EverBound (talk) 01:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Trivolve Since Trivolve is a special circumstance, I made it's own special template. Just search for "TrivolveBox" when you have a Trivolve card and use that instead.EverBound (talk) 02:11, August 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Location Field I definitely wanted to add that, the only problem being that there are tons of places that each monster can be found. Meline is found in multiple areas, with multiple quests within them. If we can figure out a way to quickly and simply show where they can be found, then I'm all for it.EverBound (talk) 03:31, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Location Field If you can get me a list of how many quests are in each area for as many areas as you've gotten to, I can start to put something together. I'm only in area 3 so far, so I'm probably not as advanced as you.EverBound (talk) 03:48, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Field added Okay, locations are added to monsterbox. Use Meline's page as an example.EverBound (talk) 04:30, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: NIce! To do that I think we have to put the images directly in and not in the gallery or whatever we have set up. I'll give it a shot if you get on the locations section. Remember, you only have to do the commons. Haha well im sure it'll get going soon! at the moment im still getting through the game, so some pages will at first just be stubs, but whenever I find out more I will revisit the pages and tidy them up :) Docco (talk) 14:02, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pictures! Well im doing it the same way Everbound does, as in taking a screenshot, emailing it to myself, cropping and refining the photo, saving it, then opening it back up on the edit page. Takes a while but gets results! :) An idea? Right, this might prove difficult to create, and will probably be a working progress for a long time, but maybe after enough monster stats have been created that we can set up a compare page, where viewers can compare monsters based on there ATK, DEF, rarity ect..., Its gonna be a challenge, just throwing it out there :) Docco (talk) 18:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: An idea? Yeah true, well hopefully somebody comes along with the know-how soon! :) Docco (talk) 19:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Massive image dump incoming! Okay, I'm about to dump a bunch of images. Mostly cards, but there are some thumbnails. I'm gonna start work on the fire thumbnails while you put these images in their spots. After that, we can do the trades. Done with Dump Going to look through quests section and then work on fire thumbnailsEverBound (talk) 01:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey pepper! Sorry for responding late, i'm still kinda new to this wikia thing and its making me confuse how to start organizing the stuffs! Thanks for contribution, i've added you to the admin group so that you can have the access rights to do more stuffs! I'm looking to contribute images and cards info (stats, evolve stages, trivolves and such). Thanks once again! Yup Sure, definitely. I second your opinions, a good wiki site needs at least a few admins. By your recommendation, i'm making EverBound an admin too! I'm still trying to cut out those thumbnail images, but have no idea how to link to uncreated pages! I'm thinking if it will be cool that we include the number of stages a card can be evolved to? I think it will be awesome for the players to plan. Unlike me wasted so much cards to find that the cannot be evolved more than once =) Can I have your opinions how should we go about doing this?